1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to medical devices. More particularly, the invention relates to occluding devices for occlusion within body vessels.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of different devices may be used to occlude a body vessel, such as a blood vessel. Some occluding devices are temporary and others are permanent or semi-permanent. An example of permanent occlusion devices are embolization coils comprising occluding material, which may be inserted into a vein or artery percutaneously, in order to occlude the body vessel. Embolization coils are permanent and promote blood clots or tissue growth over a period of time, thereby occluding the body vessel. Generally, a plurality of coils, for example, five to ten coils, is required to occlude the body vessel. Such coils must be carefully positioned, in order to avoid migration, and there is generally no way to reposition the coils.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a permanent or semi-permanent occlusion device that is resistant to migration and that may be implemented to effectuate occlusion in a simple manner.